


silver linings

by gentlepetty



Category: Archie Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, endgamespoilers, europetrip, farfromhome, farfromhomespoilers, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlepetty/pseuds/gentlepetty
Summary: betty cooper and peter parker go on the midtown high science trip to Europe. on the trip, betty is put in a hotel room with the girl her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with, as well as the girl's bitchy friends. her best friends peter and ned offer that betty can stay in their hotel room with them instead. betty and peter end up in the dilemma of having to share a bed due to lack of sleeping space. probably too late to bring up the fact that they both have major romantic feelings towards each other.what is the worst that could happen??read on to find out :)





	1. intro

this is based around the Europe trip Peter goes on in far from home so there will be ffh spoilers.

the ship is Peter Parker (spiderman) and Betty Cooper (riverdale), if anyone was unclear about that.

uhm I don't know what else to say besides enjoy the story!!

also if you do like this book please leave kudos and comments on the chapters. I really appreciate your support :)


	2. number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one :)

I stumble into the park, my face covered in fresh tears. I pulled my phone out and called the only person who knows how to calm me down. "Hey Peter" I mutter when he picks up the phone. "Betty? Are you alright?" He replies straight away. "Yeah I'm fine. just wanted to hear your voice" 

"Betty what is going on? Do you want me to come over?" the anxious tone in his voice becoming more and more evident. "I'm not at my home.." I tell him. "Where are you? I'll meet you there" he tells me. "The park by 21st street"

"Betty, what the hell are you doing there at 11pm by yourself? we have the trip tomorrow."

"I know. just hurry"

"I'm almost there" he replies before I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

It took Peter three and a half minutes to get to the park I was at. I was so bored and in such a state that I counted in my head. 210 seconds to be exact. The moment he saw me, Peter ran over to me a pulled me into a hug, causing me to cry again. "What's going on Betty?" he asked.

"Can we just sit down first?" I ask. "Yeah sure"

There was a moment of silence when we went to go sit on a nearby bench. Peter pulled me into his arms and comforted me. "What happened?" He asked hesitantly, so I began telling him.

"Noah was cheating on me with Zoe. I got a text from her saying how good he is in bed and a bunch of photos of them kissing"

"Betty, I'm sorry" Peter tells me.

"I know, but its not your fault. Anyways I didn't want to go home because I figured Polly must know since I do and she would've told my parents. I just didn't really want to go home to that." I finished.

"You should've called me sooner. You could've come to mine. May loves you."

"Too late now, I guess..." I replied

"I should probably go home now Peter. I'll see you tomorrow" I told him. "Wait Betty. Let me walk you home."

"Ok" I answered and within minutes we were at the entrance to my apartment.

"get some rest, alright?" He said giving me another hug before I opened the apartment door.

"Thank you Peter"

"No problem, give me a call if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye, Peter"

"Bye, Betty"

𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧.  
𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙚𝙙...


End file.
